It Burns
by Mendori-chan
Summary: KakaSaku. He watches her as she eases his pain, carefully caressing the brun on his finger. Short, pointless oneshot.


It Burns

KakaSaku. He watches her as she eases his pain, carefully caressing the brun on his finger. Short, pointless one-shot.

oooooooooooo

**a/n: **I challenged myself into writing this with only a piece of cheese cake in my mouth. Timer starts… now. :D

oooooooooooo

Ice.

It was so cold against my skin, but at the same time, it eased the burn that injured my finger. She had rushed to the freezer to grab a piece of ice and immediately dabbed it onto the stupid burn. She had reprimanded me softly, saying, "Kakashi-sensei… you're really a baka, did you know that?" She sighed as I scratched my head apologetically. Yet once her emerald eyes fixed onto me, I had to smile.

"Gomen."

"You disappoint me," she continued, spreading the piece of piercingly cold ice all over my hand. "Even the greatest of elites cannot even evade a single burn."

"Ehehe… Sakura-kun, we all have our weaknesses." I tried to sound calm, but she had grown closer to me whilst she busied herself with the swelling bruise on my finger. I could feel her gentle touch, and I could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Though it was only faint, I sensed her self all over me. And in some uncanny way, it made me shrug.

Her eyes were now on the tray that I dropped earlier, with the oven wholly opened. There was a chuckle before she said, "You were baking?"

"I can say why not?"

"Baka na… you're supposed to put the cookies _on_ the pan before placing them in the oven."

I scratched my cheek. "I thought that if I placed the batter after pre-heating the pan, it would bake more evenly and quickly."

The messed up bowl filled with the chocolate-chip batter of Pillsbury, complete with the box beside it that displayed Doughboy and its directions, was sitting on the table top before us. I didn't know why, but Kurenai and Asuma told me to do something constructive today instead of reading the third installment of Icha Icha Paradise. And once I found that ready-mix lying around, I couldn't help myself but open it and begin.

Sakura looked more annoyed now. "Sensei no baka. A man can't do that without supervision… especially _you._" She rose up and asked for me to hold the ice in place, and then took a pot holder to pick up the heated tray. After giving the batter a good mix, she took a spoon and began putting small amounts of it on the buttered cookie tray.

I stood up to observe. "Arigatou, Sakura-kun."

"Ii, sensei. If you're trying to find another hobby, don't pick those that are related to women's work. Okay?" She turned to me and handed me the pot holder. I put it on my uninjured hand, and then placed the tray back in the oven.

"Hora, that was easy, wasn't it?"

I had to admire her bossy disposition. I knew she respected me as her teacher, but she enjoyed mocking me as a friend. Our little chat was then disrupted when the voice of Naruto calling her from outside became loud and firm, perhaps making her remember the training I had asked them to do. She jolted up, rushed to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, and said good-bye.

"I hope you don't mind, sensei. Sasuke-kun might need some water," she said, grinning. "The cookies will be done in about fifteen minutes, so don't burn them okay?"

And I could see the care and concern that flowed within her for the Uchiha heir. But I only smiled and replied, "Hai hai."

I don't know why, but as she scurried out the house, with her radiant smile that shone as brightly as the soft afternoon sun, I watched her… She was growing up. And I merely shrugged at the thought that if ever she may need someone, I would make myself available.

But for the mean time, she will still remain a child. As I watched the cookies bake in the oven, it reminded me of her: inexperienced, hot-tempered, but will soon satisfy those who anticipate her maturity once fully cooked. And I would wait patiently whilst she busies herself by admiring a man who can never reciprocate the feelings she well deserves.

**o.Wa.Ri**

Oooooooooooo

Finished in 31 minutes and 6 seconds. I know, it took long… I was still finishing the rest of my cheese cake:D heehee. Want a bite? ÜÜÜ

Review:D


End file.
